fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Agent
Special agent, title for a detective or investigator for a state, county, municipal, federal, or tribal government. *Top Secret Special Agency, a secret special agency #Agent Mica No, an agent who worked for the Top Secret Special Agency #Agent Lac Rhea, an agent who worked for the Top Secret Special Agency #Private Investigator and Detective Florentine Tilley of her own freelance business in Europe. #Copycat is assumed to be an agent and detective who speaks from experiences in a despite of being an amnesiac #Agent 32, a Top Secret Special Agency series number 32 who is chosen as the one of these best agents without knowing he is a mutant. #Agent 13, a Top Secret Special Agency series number 13 who is chosen as the one of these best agents and is a merely a human agent. #Vonnie Beckian, a Top Secret Special Agency who works with Joe Pal and shares secret with Joe Pal when she joined as a member of the L.E.T.T.A. #Johnny Pal, an agent who is married to Karen Connor in which is not fully well-explained why they are working the different ways in their different agency and a name in the file is founded by his brother, Joe Pal. #Jordan Pal, an agent who has not revealed herself and a name in the file is founded by her brother Joe Pal #Joaquin Pal, an agent who has not revealed himself and a name in the file is founded by his brother Joe Pal. #Unnamed agent number 1 who worked with Agent 32. #Unnamed agent number 2 who worked with Agent 32. #Agent Chalemeon, an agent who obeyed the Director of the T.S.S.O.'s order by killing the Zemo as a killing weapon program and spy. #An unknown agent, revealed later to be Felicia Shean (a sister of Chalemeon) and freed from the files from the TSSO and her file is erased by Joaquin Pal. Secret agent, spy involved in espionage. *Hanna, anti-Top Secret Special Agency weapon programmers who were the former secret experiments as the killers from the T.S.S.A. #Felicia Shean a.k.a. Cleodrina works as an agent of the Hanna and opposes the side with Top Secret Special Agency for what they have done to her as an experiment. *Lennox Legacy, a Lennox family secret agency #Agent Lemon, the father of the Lennox family #unknown agent name, the mother of the Lennox family #unknown agent name, the oldest sister of the Lennox family has a name--Shirley. #unknown agent name, the oldest brother of the Lennox family has a name-- #unknown agent name, the youngest brother of the Lennox family has a name--Pete. #unknown agent name, the youngest sister of the Lennox family has a name--Autumn. *Organizationaire, a counter-espionage exists at the same time the Young Zemo and governing Zemo. #Justine Ethan, the director of the agency named the Organizationaire who prevented the medias and press from trying to expose the secrets of the governing Zemo existed. #Jennifer Corley, the one is hired by the director to become an agent and a director of the Top Secret Special Agency *Top Secret Agency, a top-classified secret agency Both are law enforcement. Hanna, anti-Top Secret Special Agency weapon programmers who were the former secret experiments as the killers from the Top Secret Special Agency. Polis, a Greek-inspired, polis-compromised agency